balenaproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rouge the Bat (Sonic Zombie)
Rouge the Bat is one of the main protagonists in the Sonic Zombies series.In the finale,she died but was revived by Sonic and Eggman going back in time. She loves Shadow. Personality Rouge is kind and good-hearted. She wants to survive like everybody else, and cares for everybody's safety. She loves Shadow, but not to a total obsession like Amy with Sonic. She may also have feelings for Knuckles. She seems to hate the idea that some guys like to stare at her large breasts, especially Sonic or Knuckles. She is also a spy and has great martial arts skills, shown in Sonic Zombie Vengeance, Sonic Zombie In Space, and Sonic Zombie The Finale History Origins Rouge hosts a Christmas Eve party at her house, inviting Shadow, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, and Sonic to celebrate. When a zombie attacks Cream, she is disheartened when she supposedly dies (though she comes back as a zombie and attacks Knuckles). She tries barricading up the house with everybody else, but the zombies still manage to get in, forcing them to escape in Sonic's Hummer. Sonic also rigged Rouge's house to blow by turning the stove on, killing all of the zombies near the area, but also destroying Rouge's house, much to her sadness. At the airport, Rouge checks Knuckles' pulse after he passes out, and finds to her horror that he died, but then Knuckles awakens as a zombie, which then mutates into an alien monster. The group gets to the runway, and find a helicopter to escape in. However, Knuckles reappears and turns into a giant monster. In order to better fight it, Sonic convinces Rouge to let him grope her boobs so that he can harness his douche-y powers to turn into Super Sonic. She then escapes the airport with everybody else on the helicopter. Apocalypse and Thing When the zombies invaded the base, Rouge was the only one who managed to stay alive and save everybody. She managed to bring Amy and Tails back to life (probably through a defribilator), got Sonic some medical help, and cured Shadow from the zombie virus. Sonic thanked Rouge for her help. Diaries In the forest, Rouge told Tails that she was sad that Shadow was gone, and went for a walk. She encountered Sonic and hallucinated that he was Shadow, then the two made whoopee. The next morning, after the group was given shelter at Silver's cabin, Rouge privately told Sonic that she was pregnant, causing him to faint. When Silver's zombie summoning ritual caused the birthing process to accelerate, Rouge (supposedly) had a painless and quick child-birth, giving birth to Little Sonic, who then went with his father Sonic to defeat the zombies around the cabin. However, Little Sonic was then killed by Silver, breaking Rouge's heart. But much to Rouge's happiness, Shadow returned and defeated the man that killed her child. She then escaped with everybody on Silver's airplane. Vengeance On the island, Rouge got involved in the returning Knuckles' plan to defeat Sonic, who had become a Hornhog. She and Amy were used as bait to lure the Hornhog into the trap, pretending to be college girls out for a night of drinking. However, Rouge got offended by the Hornhog's pickup lines, and prepared to fight him, but instead "did it" with him and Amy. Later, when Shadow got himself eaten alive by the demon Silver, Rouge was visibly saddened. In Space Not wanting to deal with Shadow's death again, Rouge had Billy create a space ship with them to fly into Blaze's space station and get a new clone of Shadow. The plan worked, but at night, after Amy accidentally released all of the clones, another Shadow clone attacked Rouge, trying to grab her breasts. Luckily, the real Shadow and the rest of the group came to Rouge's rescue, and killed the clone. They then discovered the rest of the clones, and Rouge worked with Shadow and Knuckles to kill the rest of the clones. She was then banished from the space station along with everybody else. Doom Ship In the sea Hummer, Rouge was starting to get claustrophobic until Shadow calmed her down. On the S.S. IKEA, she got poisoned by bad Swedish meatballs. During the Sea Monster's attack on the ship, she was taken by one of the monster's tentacles, expecting some tentacle sex, but to which Tails called "deviantART s**t". However, the sex turned out to be lame and quick, much to Rouge's displeasure. When Rouge rejoined the team, she refused another one of Sonic's advances and was told by Tails to bend over, saying she was the way to escape the sinking ship. However, it was completely unexpected, as Tails pulled the raft he used to come to America out of her, much to her total and utter shock. Despite this, she still managed to escape with everybody else. Shopping Mall When arriving at the mall, Amy and Rouge got into an argument over how Rouge was pronouncing "mall". Despite this, they spent time at the movie theater, their favorite location. When Sonic motivates the group in fighting against Metal Sonic's biker gang, Rouge commended Sonic for stepping up and being brave, but became disgusted when he tried to make another move on her, forcing her to slap him away. She and Amy teamed up to look for the Nintendo Dolphin, which was waiting for sex in the Apple store, easily capturing him. She then escaped with everybody else on the hot-air balloon. Trivia * A running gag in the series is that whenever Rouge has an extreme close-up, saying "Oh my God!", Billy would zoom in on Rouge's cleavage. * Rouge is one of three characters to speak directly with Billy and request something. The others were Dr. Eggman and Shadow. * Rouge is one of the four heroes who get killed and then revived, the other three were Shadow, Knuckles and Cream. Category:Characters Category:Stereotypes Category:Females Category:Sonic's Group Category:Sonic Characters Category:Heroes Category:Ship